Letters of Lament
by cinfinngale
Summary: The characters of The Hunger Games Lament to their creator, Suzanne Collins, about their endings in letters. Post-Mockingjay  spoilers!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to "The Hunger Games" and their characters. Do I have to say that? Well, I will for legal purposes!


	2. Peeta

Dear Suzanne,

You put me through a lot. I mean, really? Let's list it all out, starting with The Hunger Games:

Cato cuts my leg.

Katniss breaks my heart.

Catching Fire:

I run into the force field, and Finnick (may he rest in peace) has to resuscitate me.

I get captured by the Capitol

Mockingjay:

I get hijacked by the Capitol

I nearly kill the love of my life

I'm at the point of asking my love to kill me

I get burnt in the final battle scene

Wow. Eight huge encounters that ripped me apart, physically and mentally.

No wonder people think I'm a wimp (and I do make cakes, after all. Couldn't you have given me a hobby that would've boosted my self-esteem somehow?))!

The only way I can forgive you for all my heart-wrenching experiences is the fact that you let me end up with Katniss. Thank you so much. I don't know how I can repay you. I love that we love each other despite our flaws.

Thank you,

Peeta


	3. President Snow

Dear Suzanne,

I am evil and loving it! I'm the evil genius you love to hate but end up loving to love! I am so damn manipulative, I escaped my own execution by persuading 'The Mockingjay' that the rebels dropped the bombs! I'm so awesome, you let me laugh smugly as I was 'about to get shot' by Katniss!

Yes, I know I'm meant to be dead. But my legacy will live on, more and more than all the other characters, so my reign will last forever! (Okay, not forever, but at least until the pages of Mockingjay begin to yellow).

First of all, I need to clarify something. The whole 'Finnick situation.' When I was reading that chapter, at first I interpreted it as Finnick proclaiming I made him sleep with me! Uh, no! He was a pretty hot young thing, but the only attraction I feel is for myself. Okay, and my brilliant methods of torture!

A lot of people have been asking who my plastic surgeon is. Just ask Janice Dickinson, Michael Jackson, and Heidi Montag. I just resurrected their doctors and just look at what beautiful results I got! Naturally, living in the future, we have more advanced procedures and more high-quality Botox. Only the best for the best!

I gotta love myself!


	4. Haymitch

Dear Suzanne,

You made me a drunken mentor. You made me end up raising geese. You made me appreciate the joys of liquor. You let me live.

Thanks, sweetheart.


	5. Cinna

Dear Suzanne,

Thank you for giving me such a sense of style and an innovative flair for fashion! I loved seeing my creations in motion, especially when the one and only Katniss Everdeen was flaunting them!

I'm glad you managed to save the rest of my team, so can you send a shout-out to Venia, Octavia, and Flavius for me? Thanks.

I really appreciate how you truly justified Katniss's 'Mockingjay' outfit, and all of my other outfits for that matter. I love spreading the intense message of rebellion while inspiring the wearers of my outfits. Being the District 12 stylist has really broken my heart, seeing so many of my muses perish. But Katniss Everdeen was amazing, so thank you for giving me the pleasure of styling her.

You have no idea what ridicule I do suffer by the fans of the books. Why does everyone assume I'm gay? Just because I'm an artist inspired by the tributes and their messages, doesn't mean I am. I know I wear gold eyeliner, but just look at Flavius! He's not being questioned! And no, we are not lovers!

Onto a more serious topic: my death. Just an idea: it's never proved I am dead. No corpse, not reports of anything. So guess what?

I'm alive, I'm back, and I'm not happy! As you had me state, I'll take out my anger on my designs so no one gets hurt. Better go design an 'anger dress' now.

You need a muse to inspire you, Suzanne-

Cinna

(P.S.- Lady Gaga's outfit at the 2012 VMA Awards? All me.)


	6. Gale

Dear Suzanne Collins,

Do you have any idea what you've just done? Thanks to you, I'm seen as a jerk and a ruthless monster. I mean, have you seen the forums?

So what did actually end up happening to me? Clearly I'm not the only one who wants to know! 'Some fancy job in District 2'? Give me a break!

And just an FYI, I did love Katniss. A lot. And if I'm supposed to be playing this role of a determined, loving (yet somehow very destructive) best friend, why do I just leave without a proper goodbye? I mean, come on. That is soooooooo unlike my character.

And also, why'd you have me kill Prim? Or did I? Or did I not? Or did I? Because I'd kind of like to know myself!

Oh, and guess what? Peacekeepers are actually really nice. When they're not _whipping_ you! I know almost all of the other characters suffered much worse torments than I did, but I'm not going to say I'm okay with it. Then again, I did like it when the Everdeens took me in during my recovery, and Katniss realized she loved me, so I take that back.

So, what exactly was my purpose in your series? To be the best friend, who is nearly a lover, who kills his love interest's sister? I smell a soap opera cliché.

Plus, wasn't the whole 'girl loves best friend but loves the other guy more' idea owned by the Twilight franchise? I _refuse_ to be another Jacob Black. No way.

And that 'kissing another pair of lips' comment was pretty low. I know Katniss wouldn't have said that on her own terms. You _made_ her say it. She knows I love her, right? Then again, you did have me say that whole 'kissing girls on the slag heap' bit. You wrote me as an attractive guy, but I'm not a player!

You have to admit, this whole series was written for the 'Team Peeta' fans. It's classic. The sweet, loving underdog wins over his dream girl. Even when Peeta was hijacked I knew you'd let him win all along (speaking of which, I did save him, even though he was trying to win the heart of my true love. You've got to give me props for that!).

Yes, I'm glad you didn't kill me off by the hands of the Capitol or one of their people. But my ending is so subjective! I'd rather die heroically or dramatically when helping Katniss (I did tell Katniss to shoot me, which I did say on my own terms, not with your intervention. But no, you couldn't do that! I had to kill- or maybe not kill- Prim instead!).

Maybe a new rebellion should start. Against you. I know Madge, President Coin, Finnick, Annie, and Cinna would be on my side (yes, I know all the people I listed except Annie are supposed to be dead. But they will be avenged!). Haymitch might be with me too (you did make him raise geese in the end after all. Why geese anyway? Random…). If only Katniss would forgive me.

So all in all, I'm dissatisfied and satisfied. And confused. And heartbroken. Kind of like all the 'Team Gale' fans.

Catnip + Me Forever!


	7. Finnick

Dear Suzanne,

I appreciate all that you've given me. But it pains me to have it be taken away so easily.

I will be eternally grateful to you with my reunion with Annie. After all I had to endure with President Snow's "business" and putting up this act of being a player and all, those horrible experiences made me appreciate and crave Annie's presence even more. And when you allowed me to marry her, and even just _see_ her again, I didn't know how I could possibly repay the debt I owe you.

I'm not even upset about my death itself. What happened to _me_. Because what I died doing, some way or somehow, prevented any possibility for anyone else, especially my own son, from experiencing all I had suffered through. And that's worth being decapitated by lizard mutts.

I just want to meet my son. Before he winds up here. Dead, I mean. I sure hope he'll help Annie be less lonely. Could you at least tell me his name, please? And tell him and Annie I love them?

Thank you for making my pain worth it in the end.


	8. Annie

Dear Suzanne,

Annie Odair. I never thought I'd ever be able to call myself that. Seeing and marrying Finnick was just, fulfilling.

Why did you have to take him away? Being so close yet so far is the worst feeling you can imagine. That's how I feel daily.

When I look into my son's eyes, Finnick is all I can see. And I'll never be able to see beyond that. But when I look into those eyes, I feel loneliness and depression. But I also feel hope.

Hope that everything will be okay. Hope that everything can only get better. My son's chance of becoming a tribute in a Hunger Games is zero.

Thank you, Suzanne.

Let Finnick know that I miss him,

Annie


	9. Johanna

Dear Suzanne,

Yeah, I was pretty awesome. I hated the part where I got shocked with water, but I was still amazing in my own loveable way.

Just one question: you flaunted these hot guys in my face: Finnick and Katniss' cousin (who I'm pretty sure isn't her cousin). And why don't I get any of them? Yeah, I know I'm a little stand-offish, but _the readers_ love me anyway! Come on, now!

I think you left out a part of the epilogue. The part where I follow Katniss' not-cousin to District 2….


End file.
